Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary has found itself collecting the dregs of Kongregate for the past 6-12 months or so. It was once run by Eggy, who is on infrequently and only long enough to keep himself legally 'active' as a mod. He refuses to chat during these 5 minute checkups. Very few people remain in the room who are not conceited, OCD, 'suicidal', or just generally annoying. These few are also beginning to lose hope. Seeing as Eggy never gets on, the remnants of the once great chatroom are modless, and therefore have turned to vigilante fighting of any trolls who show up. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Dont spam or troll. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. Needs to step down as room owner. Eggy Regulars Boys 10Bot1o: A guy thats on 24/7 that never chats. He is usually first in ABC order so thats why he has a lot of fans. assassinbrad: Cool guy thats on frequently. Likes command and conquer. axxess: Adds everyone in Eggstraordinary. If you haven't been added, you must be lucky. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. BlackRoseflash: '''Cheerful guy that likes to chat about games. '''bopken: The only guy in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Trollslayer that gets rid of trolls easily. Horseman of Famine. Circuit8: He knows everything and you're wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. Horseman of Death. comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. (He thinks that). Coolieo_: He is the grammar police general. Jeez, if you want something done, do it yourself. *He is the General of the Grammar Police. ^.^ Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. DoLhades: Not on much, but he is funny. donalann: '''A new regular thats nice and friendly to everyone. '''EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Some people hate him though. Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. '''FATSQUIRREL: Also not on much. He is a funny guy. FoxLimited: Cool guy that mostly chats with girls. gamecool: A guy thats kinda dumb, but he is still funny. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually busy. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: (walker9) thinks he's boss. is a major douche bag. imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits and he is awesome. jermfrank: Is easily confused by girls. Also a funny guy. LordsKnight: A guy that likes to spell correctly. Madly in love with imthebestever. Lufc4ever: Is a major emo person. Isnt nice to anybody. Almost everyone hates him. Mickk: Oldest user in Eggy that still plays. He has been in Eggy since 2007. He sometimes chats. MrGooglePop: Cool guy that knows how to hack games. onlineidiot1994: Still a online idiot. PMdutch: Funny dutch guy. When he speaks dutch, ignore him. Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. PLAY BLOONS TD 4 OR I WILL HUMANITARIANIZE YOUR SOUL. Horseman of War. skinny1029: '''A lazy bum that never gets anything done and is catatonic 10 hours a day. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Likes sophisticated things like Fraiser and cats. Also, will be filthy rich when he invents a way to stab people in the face over the internet. Horseman of Plague. thowsandofgames: Cool guy that likes to protect people. Tyjr: He is weird and funny at the same time. Girls Cluchy: An amazing girl that likes purple cookies. Everyone loves her. crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes argueing. fireglory23: The ball of fire thats undead, hyper and infected with roleplayitis! She loves roleplaying and is really smart. GemGemz: Smart girl that likes studying. hiddenstar: An awesome girl thats on when she isn't with her bf. holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and really is the best ever. Madly in love with LordsKnight. tj09target: One of the oldest users in Eggy and is bringing others happiness and is awesome. Alot of people think she should become a mod, but she quotes "eh, if i do, its cool, but if i dont, who cares?" Add her, she'll add you back and gives great advice. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. She isn't on much though. :( Visitors from other rooms aresmOd (from uber universe): Is the only guy that probably doesn't want hugs. Ciela (from uber universe): Is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. gamers102 (from devourers of souls): Comes in once in a while to clean up trolls. pappaloo (from uber universe): Only plays pr2 and tries to call himself a regular. sasorizzle (from uber universe): Aresmod's younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowclan_1996: (from atlas park): Girl that knows how to make everyone like her. Tyekkonderoga (from the queue): Whiskey (from echo hall): Regularly visiting mods crazy_gecko: dehm: Merryl: Kickass Dutchwoman. Mind your ass, 'let it be kicked. Sirago: trebach: Badger Code Ninja. trem: Trolls a_sandwich: "IM HONGRY" "WOTS A WHIF" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” dorkulator: "dez nigs be disrespectyn all up in here" killerrocks: “th fuvke” hbug12: "fagit" "n","i","g","g","e","r","s","o","w","a","t" " i no it is cause u r death" hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Regulars '''amberthejewl': Regular-turned mod. Room owner of The Room of Champions. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. BlueberryMuffin: Left when apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. Crisler: Quit after he lost his internet. duckluver129: Hates this site. Quit after Wyattman became mean to her. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all miss her. :( windgecko: '''Great guy. Wish he comes back. '''wyattman854: Switched rooms after duckluver129 quit. Funny Quotes: graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Eggstraordinary records 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): Merryl and rolleman Time: 4 hours, 24 minutes and 2 seconds. 'Highest level on Bloons TD4' Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement Category:Chat rooms